New Story Noooooooooooooo
by TheAwesomeGamingWolf
Summary: Not Again


as sean walks in to coco's house smoking a pancake, Ur boi coco seens to be smoking a big pancake with the wolf grill, Sean walks in as Tyler is violently defecating on a canvas calling it art despite the putrid truth, Sean walks outside to see coco and wolf girl smoking pancake doinks and tyler shitting in the im out points gun to head, coco points a gun at sean "Dont do it bro"

Tylers shit show of art suddenly reappears holding a gun and the painting finally is revealed to be SANDS AND SHRIEKS DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME Tyler panicking shoots in his unibrow with a bb gun the woffle gril comes to his aid while a scene is created by the pancake smoking autist and the crapvas and the nekker (black neko), Then Coco pulls out his trap card, "Go Kool aid man", Kool aid man then penetrates his enemies and wins the battle

grabs wolf girl miss me with that gay shit cool aids guyCool aids man grabs Sean and the grill dunking them in the Kool aids turning Sean into a total nekker and the gil into a human Sean is then disturbed by the suggestive look Tyler gives Sean, the woffle gril then gives the SUCC to the cool aids men LMAO , Then Kool aids guy Busts the biggest nut he breaks, Wolf grill is sad.

Tyler is now pouncing on Sean and OWO notices his pengis and drags Sean while Coco is fighting amine people(edited), Punches tyler and starts runing away with wolf girl. Meanwhile Ur boi coco smacking th TS with a wooden plank.(edited)

The house is desolate cool aid spooge is everywhere Coco is now after the woman and Tyler is after his one true OWO meanwhile in the lair of Sean he discovers the true effects of the cool aid spooge and to seans horror...

Sean sees the man with the biggest gay in the world, sean stops then looks at wolf girl and to see if she is still sad

wolf girl:i miss cool aids guy

sean:he was a man whore

Coco the arrives just as Sean is comforting Wolfe l8y by SUCCing her, "No we need to keep this PG-13", Hits Wolf grill with wooden plank and slaps sean(edited), Knocking them both out. Then coco summons ur boi Jesus "Do Something", as jesus drags me and wolfy to his drags us to a jail cell and makes me and her share one

jesus:yall do some kinky shit idk

sean:fuck off

wolfy:looks at sean seductivly

sean:fuck me

She lovingly takes the paint brush she stole from Tyler and begins stuffing her babyhole with the scat covered hairs crying for Tyler to vore her as Sean cries onto his :eggplant: shrieking vows of justice for the logang his angered spasms intimidated jesus that he joins in on the sinfull fair, Coco Runs up to that jail cell, Hearing that goood vaporwave. Coco gently open the door and He saw the horrifying lovemaking. Coco fucking did that scorpion move and yelled "GET HERE DUMB BITCH BUT DONT TOUCH ME ".(edited)

He grap the woman pulling her on to his pengis and rides her out of the lair and to the theme park from spy kids, sean sighs in relived that wolfy is away from him, Tyler then opens the cage and locks the door swallowing the key and the moans of jesus Sean and the shrieking of Tyler was the last thing heard from that lair

sean says fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

starts shanking tyler with a knife he had in his pocket(edited)

The dinkster arrived with a branding iron ready hollaring SOMEBODY RING THE DINKSTER jesus and Sean scream as Tyler buries him self in both as the now are property of cortex family and legend has it that if you visit the park at 3 am you can hear their whimpering and moaning from the dinkster estate

(2 days later)

sean is planing to escape the dinkster as the dinkster is gone he found a random gun with bullets in

sean:fuck yeah

(6 hours later everyone is sleeping)

sean:time to make my move

starts running and if anyone stops him he will shoot

(3 hours later makes it back to house)

The dinksters metal army and kidnap Sean destroying his house in the process Sean is then stripped of ALL CLOTHING AND WARES creating more tension than Sean anticipated between him the dinkster and Tyler, sean is trying to escape but nothing works, Meanwhile ur boi coco have bee and enjoying pizza. Coco rings ur boi mistakes. "Boi should I help ur boi Sean out", Mistakes says that bih owe me like tree fiddy so ditch his ass and respect your waman

"Alright I'll call off the search party"

The end


End file.
